Crona
Crona Crona Gorgon is the strange child of Medusa Gorgon and an unknown father, through some complications she is also the Niece of Zod. She is a resident of haven and currently a stand in parent for Clairvi. Appearance Crona stands in around at 5'7'', ''with a skinny frame and unhealthy glow. Her hair color is naturally pink for unknown reasons, it's best to assume it's a trait from the father. She wears a grey set of Victorian era clothing, which she made herself to substitute her original black dress, she wears simple black sneakers and white socks with rabbit patterns on them. Personality Ususally reserved to her own doings, Crona is a caring individual with several mental and physical issues that stem from her rough childhood, the most noteable example is her black blood which was forcefully injected into her by Medusa Gorgon, her own mother. Crona is a horrible judge of character, and often assumes the best from strangers (which results in many of her deaths or injuries.) She has a slight dislike for Zod, and a loving relationship with Clownpiece and Clairvi. She has many friends, and several relationships to which she commits to with confidence. Abilities Black Blood Her most reliable ability is her black blood, which can be formed into different solid masses, weapons, and turn instantly back into liquid on her command. Though she wasn't able to use this ability without Ragnarok, her stay in haven has seperated the two for good, giving Crona more freedom with the black blood. The Black blood automatically heals all injuries on or in crona's body, in a near instant it can replace cells and harden the wound. Mad Blood The evolved ability of black blood, and the stronger of the two, Mad Blood allows crona to multiply the cells of Black Blood, literally producing gallons of blood to use to her disposal, any slight exposure to the Mad Blood will inflict Madness onto anyone who touches it, including Crona herself, she prefers not to use this ability. Thorns This ability allows Crona to create bushes of thorns out of her own black blood, and she can inject a poison through the thorns that fuel her emotions into them, causing anyone inflicted with the poison to become extremely sad and lose their ability to fight for a few moments. Crona is only able to use this ability when fusing with the Black Clown, an entity similar to Ragnarok. Relationships Medusa Gorgon Crona's biological mother, Crona seems to want to be loved by Medusa due to the lack of love she received as a child, as a result she's always out to impress her mother. She seems to be fearful of Medusa. Arachne Gorgon Crona's aunt, and currently her main source of income. Crona cares for Arachne and seems to enjoy having some motherly love from Arachne, due to their relationship Crona receives weekly paychecks from the Arachnaphobia estate, which add up to a large sum every month. Shaula Gorgon Crona's aunt, and the youngest of the gorgon sisters. Crona doesn't know much about Shaula, but she still seems to worry if anything would happen to her aunt. Ragnarok Her weapon partner and long time bully, Crona was relieved when Ragnarok was finally seperated from her, although slightly sad that she wouldn't get to see him again, Ragnarok held a big brother role in Crona's life up until his death. Crona admits Ragnarok was very smart to bully her, as it caused her to withstand pain better. Clownpiece Currently living with her, Crona cares deeply for Clownpieces happiness and well being, Crona tends to their every need and even takes care of her child, Clairvi. Clairvi Crona cares for Clairvi as much as she cares for Clownpiece, and tends to his any need whenever he wants, she tries to be as gentle with him as possible. Zod Crona has a slight hate for Zod, though still seems to have a bit of remorse due to their relationship, Crona has absolutely no respect for Zod but gives him a portion of her weekly paycheck from Arachne to pay off several gambling debts she has in his name. Mara Now having a child with the Oni, Crona loves Mara for caring about her so much, she seems to be reluctant to tell anyone she's in a relationship with Mara. Kobo Crona finds Kobo to be very beautiful, despite her rugged appearance, Crona is open to Kobo and tells her many things she keeps secret from her own family. Arion Crona's first longterm relationship, Crona seems to be a bit worried that Arion dislikes her, and tries to be with him as much as possible. Rhyan Crona's best friend in Haven, and currently her marijuana provider. Crona enjoys having Rhyan for company, and shows great hospitality to him. Trivia *Crona loves Rabbits, due to her tough past in murdering one she plans to start a charity to save endangered rabbits (even though none of them are endangered.) *Crona likes Excaliburs 5 hour story. *Crona hates putting on eyeliner. *Crona's PTSD tends to act up when she sees snakes. *Despite being born to a witch, Crona doesn't know how to use magic. *Crona enjoys gambling, and has landed herself debt as a result. *Crona has two souls, although one of them is a sleeping Ragnarok. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters